Lucy's LoveStory
by CharmMe4You
Summary: This is a sweet love story which I hope you'll like! It has, mainly, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza! Lucy loses part of her memory, so what happens? o: especially since Natsu and Gray seem to like her! Alot! Hee   Lucy&Gray or Lucy&Natsu? We'll find out tgt!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm suppose to say something like I don't own Fairytail? Haha, which is obvious, right? Anyway, this is my FIRST fairytail story and my SECOND fanfic story hahahaha please tell me what you think, okay okay okay? Pretty pretty please? :D Mainly, I need to know if I'm heading in the right direction, if its cliché, and if its out of character… so PLEASE!**

**I know the first part's not so good, but it'll get better, especially starting from Chapter 2! **

**I'm posting the first three or four chapters first, kay?**

**Hahaha okay so here goes! Enjoy~**

Preface

It started with a dream.

I was swimming. The water was crystal clear with a slight tint of pink and I could see rainbow- coloured fishes and corals on the shallow bed of the sea. I could breathe in the water, and my body felt light and tingly.

I swam until I reached the end of the reef, where the sea bed plunged into a black pit.

I stared into the depths, feeling puzzled. Why was there a speck of light glowing from the bottom?

Something drew me to it, and I started swimming to it, despite the fear growing in me. I held on to my keys tightly just in case something unpleasant came this way.

Small streams of bubbles were surfacing from the light, each bubble passing _through_ me. My gaze followed the bubbles, towards the suface- which was when I realized that I had a _tail_! I was... a _mermaid_?

The realization triggered a wave of energy and courage which swept through me giving me strength. I geared up and sped towards the light, determined to reach it quickly.

The speck grew and grew, until I saw that it was a huge blue bubble, glowing in the middle of nowhere. In the very middle of it, there was the silhouette of a man. I stopped in front of the bubble, wondering what it was. Slowly, I put my hand into it. Air. It was filled with air. But… my tail.

"Erza…"

I tensed. That voice!

"Erza…" It came once more, a whisper, full of pain and longing.

With a swish of my tail, I propelled myself towards the bubble and fell into it. I couldn't walk with a tail so I crawled towards the figure, leaving a trail of water behind.

"Erza…"

I got closer and closer, and then, I stopped, stunned.

He was floating in the middle of the bubble, his arms spread wide and his head bent slightly downwards.

Jellah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Gray!" She screamed, as the invisible monster send a stream of flames at him.

He jumped nimbly to the side as Natsu rushed up and engulfed himself in the blistering white- hot flames. There was a slurp, then another, and then the entire stream of flames got sucked into Natsu's mouth.

"It's one of the most delicious flames I've ever tasted!" Natsu grinned, licking his lips, and gave a thumbs- up at Lucy, who winked back.

The monster, caught by surprise, lost concentration and appeared in full- form a few feet in front of Natsu.

"My turn." Natsu said simply, before bristling and launching a full- powered attack on the creature, which let out a weird howl before collapsing.

The three of them let out a sigh of relief, as Happy happily circled the top of the monster.

"AND VICTORY GOES TO THE AMAZING NATSU ONCE AGAIN! AYE!" Happy cried gleefully.

"Hey, I weakened the monster considerably before graciously letting him give it the final blow!" Gray protested.

"Hello? You almost got hit by it- until I saved you!" Natsu argued.

"I was waiting for the last moment before dodging so that I could trace the source of the flames and attack it, duh!"

The two glared at each other, growling, before starting to have a fist- fight.

Lucy grinned at Happy, who grinned back.

Suddenly, the monster stirred and opened its mouth. Light started to radiate from inside the mouth.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, as she realized what was going on.

Natsu turned around, as a jet of creepy green light shot towards the boys.

Lucy was ran; Natsu's eyes widened; Gray's body tensed; Happy gasped - it was too late.

An agonized scream pierced the air, followed by a deadly silence.

"LUCY!"

They ran to her as she lay limply on the grass, her body glowing a strange green light.

Natsu gave a final blow to the monster, which exploded.

Gray cradled Lucy in his arms, and started to run towards Fairytail.

"STOP." Natsu shouted. "Stop! Put her down!"

Something in his voice made Gray obey. He set her down on the grass again, with her upper body leaning against his chest.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Gray cried, as he watched the sparkle in Lucy's eyes start to fade. It was as if she was looking at something getting further and further away.

She was mouthing something, but nothing was coming out.

"Lucy, I'm here. I'm Gray. Can you see me?" He said, taking her hand in his.

She was gasping for air, her expression pained.

"G- G- Gray... N- Nat-"

Her expression eased and the gasping stopped as the her eyes became blank. Her shallow breathing slowed and became even.

"LUCY! LUCY! HANG ON! LUCY!" Gray screamed, tears welling in his eyes.

"Let's get her back to Fairytail!" Natsu shouted. "I'll fly there with her. Happy, you carry Gray."

Reluctantly, Gray allowed Natsu to take Lucy from his arms.

Flames erupted from Natsu's body, except where his body was touching Lucy, propelling him into the air. As he carried Lucy in his arms, he looked into her empty chocolate- brown eyes and he felt a strange emptiness in him too, as if something had been ripped from him, leaving a huge, raw wound.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered, before turning his gaze to the distant building they were heading for. He was going to save her, somehow.

**Oh, don't worry, Lucy didn't die! And yes, I remember Natsu flying in one of the episodes… with fire propelling him or something… hahaha yay! Go Lucy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I woke up, finding myself on a strange bed in a strange room filled with unfamiliar people.

Where was I? Shouldn't I be in my own room? Was I kidnapped?

"She won't recover her for some time but when she does, her recovery will be instantaneous. She needs a trigger, but the thing is, the trigger could be _anything_, big or small. It depends on the individual."

"Isn't there any other way?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Oh... Thank you very much, Porlyusica. I know you have given your best. This way please."

I looked around to trace the source of the voices, but everything seemed kind of blurry and the world seemed to be spinning quickly.

"Lucy...?"

Was someone calling my name?

"Lucy! Are you awake?"

I felt a strong pair of hands grab my arms and gently pull me into a sitting position. Slowly, the world started to stabilize and my vision became clear.

I was looking into a pair eyes the colour of the midnight sky.

I jumped, startled, and fell back on the bed again. Who was this guy who had had his face so close to mine?

He frowned, and straightened up, his pink hair blowing in the breeze.

I gulped. Should I scream for help or run away? Or should I just wait for Father to come save me from these kidnappers?

As if he would come...

"Lucy? Do you... remember me?" He said softly, his gaze locked in mine.

I studied his face, taking in his deep black eyes, and slightly tanned, smooth skin. He looked... cute. And unfamiliar.

"I'm Natsu." He said again, gently taking a few strands of my hair from my face and tucking them behind my ear.

That's weird. Since when did kidnappers reveal their names? Unless they were going to kill their victims. Oh no.

"I'm too young to die. Please, please spare me! I'll give you everything I have! Just take it! My dad won't pay you any money if I'm dead. Please just let me go!" I pleaded, hoping to bits he would let me live on. I hadn't lived my dream of being a celestial wizard! Gah. I should have decided to run away from home yesterday, instead of tomorrow. Then, I wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

The pink- haired guy- or, should I say, Natsu (if it _is_ actually his real name), looked puzzled, before flames erupted from his body. What the-

"You think I'm kidnapping you?" He choked. "I'm Natsu, for goodness sake! Why would I kidnap you? You were the one who wanted to come to Fairytail in the first place!"

I stared at him doubtfully, before I realized he had said... Fairytail.

"I'm in Fairytail?" I gasped.

The flames subsided, and he sat beside me on the bed, looking worn- out.

"Sorry. I forgot. I should have told you. We were fighting a monster, and we thought it was dead, but it fired a spell at Gray and I. You jumped in front of us and got the blast instead. So you've... lost your most... most treasured... memories... You've forgotten... me." His voice cracked, and a single tear threatened to spill out.

I was stunned. Was that true?

He gritted his teeth audibly, and turned away.

"Hey, don't- don't cry." I stammered.

"I'm not crying." He said.

"It's okay... you're Natsu, right?" I said, touching his arm lightly.

He froze at my touch, and slowly turned to face me again.

"Hi Natsu." I smiled, "You're my first friend."

He stared dazedly at me, so I tried to thaw him out by giving him a hug, like what my mother used to do to me, but it made him tense up even more and intensify his stare, so I withdrew my hug.

Something about him reminded me a little of... my mother.

I was starting to feel very self- conscious, when the door crashed open and a blue- haired guy dashed into the room, stopping right beside me.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He cried, looking at me from head to toe, and then back to head again. What was with these staring people?

"She doesn't remember either of us." Natsu snapped, annoyed, at the boy.

"Lucy, I'm Gray! You don't remember? At all?" For a moment, his face was lighted up with hope, but it fell when I tried to muster a smile.

"I told you, she doesn't remember you! Stupid Ice- head."

"Flame- brain!"

The two growled, before jumping on each other and starting to fight.

"Gray, your clothes. Natsu, Lucy's staring at you."

I turned to see who had said it, and saw a little old man walking here. He sure was little. Small. Tiny.

"Master! He started it!" The two shouted, before suddenly freezing, and hugging each other in a very friendly manner.

"Hi Erza!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"We're like the bestest friends in the world." The one called Gray said, a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah. Totally." Natsu said, a similar smile on his face.

I smothered a giggle. They were so cute!

"Lucy, how are you feeling?"

"Erm... Can I go home?"

The master or whatever he was called sighed, and the girl called Erza started to explain things to me.

So... what Natsu said was true? Maybe they were in cahoots! But what mattered? I was here in Fairytail already, and apparently, I'd already run away! This was like a dream come true!

Except, well, the memory thing.

"So you're not going to kill me?" I asked Natsu, as his eyes met mine.

"Of course not, silly." He smiled, and patted my head. There was something about his eyes... Like he was hiding something, some strong emotion or something from me.

But then again, I was probably imagining it, as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"It sure is a nice night." I smiled, looking at how the town was bathed in the milky light of the moon. The river glinted, its water running smoothly around a bend and out of sight. The crickets were chorusing their nightly song and far away, a bird was singing a lullaby.

There was no reply, and I turned to see Gray a gazing at me, his eyes gentle and full of... affection. We were probably very close friends, before I lost my memory.

He seemed to notice I was staring at him, and snapped out of his daze, clearing his throat.

"Why were you staring at me?" I mused.

"I... You... You look really beautiful." He said quickly, before blushing and looking at the floor.

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Thanks." I smiled, feeling kind of... shy. "You look really cool."

"Thanks." He said, shrugging. Maybe he wasn't used to compliments. "Hey, I'll show you something." He smiled, before turning to the water.

He did some abstract movements, his strong hands moving to a silent rhythm, before sending a curtain of icy mist into the air all around us.

I gasped as the cold hit me, and started shivering.

"Sorry!" He said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me to him so that he could warm me with his body heat.

I started feeling really hot, and was grateful that the mist could cover my deepening blush.

"Look." He whispered, pointing towards the river.

I squinted, noticing the figure in the mist. It was coming closer... and it looked vaguely familiar.

As the mist cleared slightly, I gasped.

"Mama!" I cried, running towards her.

Gray caught my wrist and wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me.

"You'll fall into the river, Lucy. Relax."

"No, you don't understand! That's my mother!"

"No, Lucy, listen to me. She's just an ice sculpture. Something I made. For you."

I stopped, still staring at the figure. The mist cleared a little more and I saw that it really was an ice sculpture of my mother, with a familiar smile on her face, staring at me lovingly.

I felt him turn me so that I was facing him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't know if you wanted to see this... I- I'm so sorry."

The mist started clearing as he spoke, and I could see that his eyes were tearing slightly.

"No, thank you. I miss her." I whispered, looking into his dark blue eyes. I really appreciated it.

The mist cleared completely, and when I turned back, the figure was gone.

"Sorry. The mist helps to stop the ice from melting."

"It's okay. I..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Lucy, you can tell me anything, you know."

I hesitated. "Could you... could you come to my house and tuck me in bed? She... My mother... used to do that."

He looked a little surprised, but after awhile, he wiped a tear from my cheek and smiled. "Of course."

*** (a little later)

It had only been a day since I had woken up to find myself in this strange new environment, but I was starting to fall in love with it, and especially with Fairytail.

I made a warm drink for Gray, and we laughed over a couple of jokes before I took a shower and changed into my sleepwear.

"By the way, how did you know what my mother looks like?"

Gray grinned, and pointed to one of the photos near my bed. Mama's photo.

"Smart."

"Of course." He grinned.

"Oh and erm, Gray, you've just stripped." I looked warily at him.

He looked down, and jumped, obviously shocked. I giggled. He was so cute.

"Sorry! I- er- I'll just go put on my shirt... Here it is!" He hurried to get his shirt on, struggling with the buttons in the process.

I tried not to laugh, and almost choked.

"Err- you don't have to worry, you know! It's just a habit! I didn't mean to strip here like that! I'm not going to do anything to you, trust me! I was trained in really cold weather so it just seems kinda hot with my clothes on! It's not what you think! I'm not a bad guy!"

I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter.

He stared at me awkwardly, unsure what to think of my reaction.

"I didn't even think of that! I mean, I always see you strip in the guild building anyway! What were you think?" I grinned deviously, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"I- I- I WASN'T THINKING OF ANYTHING! TOILET!" He shouted, his face super red, and dashed out of the room.

Wasn't the toilet the other way?

I climbed into bed, and waited patiently for him to return, when there was a flash of pink, and Natsu appeared on my window still, giving me the fright of my life. I mean, I used to have nightmares of ghosts flying in through my window, and now-

"Hey Lucy!" He said cheerfully. "What a coincidence!"

"Yeah, yeah. No! You're in my house!"

A flying cat perched itself beside him.

I gulped. "Maybe you would like to get down? It's kind of dangerous, you know."

"It's okay! We're leaving soon! Erza's on her way here and... we don't exactly want to meet her now."

"But I thought she was our teammate..."

"Yeah, but we ate her strawberry cake, aye!"

Gray walked in. "That is very brave of you."He said, actually giving Natsu and Happy a look of admiration. "But she's gonna kick your ass anyway." He said, as- a- matter- of- factly.

"Oh yeah? I-"

"Natsu! I can hear you!" A girl screamed from my living room. How did they all manage to get into my house anyway?

"Oh no, she's here! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye!"

And with that, the two of them jumped out of the window, calling "Bye Lucy! See you tomorrow!"

"Where did they go?" Erza demanded, as she stomped into the room, looking magnificent in her armour. It was sliver with scary spikes all around and erm ten swords circling her.

"Window." Gray stated simply, seeing I was too terrified to speak.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" She screamed- a war- cry- before jumping out of the window as well.

"Guys, there's a door." I said timidly, but they were already gone.

"Are you okay?" Gray said worriedly, coming to me."

"Y- Yeah." I mumbled.

"Let's get you to sleep." He said, holding the blanket up so that I could get under it.

He tucked me in, differently from how mama used to do it, but it made me feel the same happiness I had felt when she did it.

"Goodnight, Gray." I said, taking his hand and giving it a light peck to show how grateful I was for his company.

"Goodnight, Lucy." He smiled, kissing me gently on the forehead.

**A **_**little**_** of chapter 4! Hahaha It's not totally ready yet, but tell me when you want it posted, and I'll try to get it out by then :] I hope you like all this, and if not, please tell me how I can improve! Thank you very much! *bow* heehee~**

**Chapter 5**

_Mmmm... I'm awake. I should open my eyes now... _

I stretched and opened my eyes, wondering why I felt like something was holding me down, preventing me from stretching.

"GRAY?"

He stirred, tightening his arms around me as he did.

"G- gray, wake up!"

The corners of his lips turned up slightly. "Cute talking bolster." He murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE! I'M SO ENCOURAGED BY YOUR REVIEWS! AT FIRST, I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I WAS GOING TO ABANDON STORY COS OF MY HECTIC SCHEDULE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I HAVE ABANDONED THAT IDEA! YAY! OKAY HAHA THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THIS CHAPTER IS ABIT LONG COS I KNOW THAT I WILL TAKE QUITE SOME TIME TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT ANYWAY, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO DEVELOP, KAY? HAHAHA I MEAN REALLY, IS **_**EVERYONE**_** REALLY FOR GRAY AND LUCY? WELL, I JUST REMEMBERED JUVIA'S EXISTENCE OMGEEEEE SO I HOPE IT'LL MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING! OKAY, ENOUGH WITH MY CRAPPING! THANKS AGAIN, ENJOY, AND TELL ME HOW YOU'D LIKE THE STORY TO GO! **

**:**

**By the way, i didn't have time to edit this chapter much so sorry if there are any minor or silly errors! **

**Chapter 4**

_Mmmm... I'm awake. I should open my eyes now... _

I stretched and opened my eyes, wondering why I felt like something was holding me down, preventing me from stretching.

"GRAY?"

He stirred, tightening his arms around me as he did.

"G- gray, wake up!"

The corners of his lips turned up slightly. "Cute talking bolster." He murmured.

DID HE JUST CALL ME A BOLSTER?

I took in my current situation. I was on my bed with a shirtless Gray, his body only inches from mine and with his arm draped around my waist. His other arms was under his head, as if he had been lying on it while watching the stars outside the window before he fell asleep. His blue hair was ruffled, and his adorably sharp, handsome features were outlined in the dim light of dawn.

Well, I guessed I _could_ live in this position for awhile... But only because he looked tired and I didn't want to wake him up. Because I cared for him. Because we're friends. Friends only. Yeah. It wasn't as if I like him. Or he liked me. Because we're friends. Right. Friends.

Friends...

FRIENDS ONLY!

Gah, what was I thinking?

He had probably stayed up really late for me... and then... erm... He crawled into bed with me because... because he cared for me. Yeah. Because we were FRIENDS!

He was in deep sleep, his breathing deep and even.

Gingerly, I traced the features of his face, starting with his eyes... then his nose... and his full round lips... and his abs... He had a really great body!

I sneezed.

Oh no! Did I wake him up?

I peered at his face, but luckily, he was still sleeping, though he mumbled a few words and pulled me to him, wrapping a leg around my waist.

I blushed. I was leaning against him, his lips almost touching mine.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep like that. After all, he was really nice to me.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth, and fell asleep again.

I woke up to some movements and Gray saying "Take that! And that! Haha!"

I opened my eyes. "Gray? It's morning. Are you awake yet?"

He laughed loudly and sat up, his eyes still closed.

"Gray? Are you alright?" I said, sitting up beside him.

Suddenly, he turned and slammed himself face down on the bed, which happened to be right on top of me.

"G- Gray... I... Can't breathe with you on top... Like that..." I gasped...

He shifted a little, and I thought he was going to wake up, when he suddenly put his hand on me... I mean, on my... er, chest.

My face was super duper hot now. "Gray! Help... Can't... breathe..."

Then were a few seconds of silence before he groggily opened his eyes a little and then- His eyes shot open, and he bolted upright, staring into my eyes.

"SORRY! SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

I resumed my breathing, thankfully, and started to laugh.

"You were sleep- talking!"

"I... was?" He looked, scratching his head in the most adorable manner ever.

"And sleep moving! Heeheehee! You're so cu-" I stopped abruptly, realizing what I was about to say.

He grinned. "I'm so...?"

"Nothing! I'll go get washed up and make breakfast for you!"

I tried to get up but he was still sitting on my legs, which made it harder than I thought for me to escape.

He narrowed his eyes, and smiled evilly, "Tell me."

"WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED ANYWAY, HUH?" I said, changing the subject.

"W- what?" He looked lost.

"Yeah! Without your shirt on! And with your arms and legs touching me everywhere!" I blushed hotly at the memory.

He blushed too, his cheeks turning a cute rosy red.

"Oh. That. You were calling out for your mum, and I heard you from the living room, so I came in to check on you. And then _YOU_ SUDDENLY GRABBED ME AND PULLED ME INTO BED WITH YOU!"

"I- I did not!"

"Yes you did! And you hugged me and called me a talking bolster and wouldn't let me go!"

We eyed each other doubtfully, before a smiled slowly sneaked its way onto his lips and I started laughing.

"Sorry." I said.

"Sorry." He said too.

"Erza... Can I ask you something?"

Erza looked warily at me, brushing her hair aside. "I'm not sure I like that tone, Lucy."

I tried to smile, and took a cup of whatever the girl called MiraJane had given me to drink. "Do you know who... Jellah is?"

Suddenly, there was silence in the bar, and Erza dropped her cup so that the wooden mug crashed onto the floor with a loud thud.

I gulped. Did I say something wrong?

"What about Jellah?" She cried, grabbing me by the arms and shaking me, her eyes wide and full of desperation. "You know where he is? He's alive?"

"I- I... I've been having a couple of dreams... ever since I woke up." I explained, and quickly told her about the strange dream of me being a mermaid and finding Jellah at the bottom of the ocean.

"I'm going to find him." She said determinedly, and stood up to leave, but Natsu blocked her way.

"Wait. It's just a dream. Someone may be using Lucy to lure us into a trap"

Using me? Illusion magic?

"Trap or no trap, I'm going. Where is this place, Lucy?"

"Erm, I don't know..."

Erza let out a frustrated moan, and said, "Try to remember. What were the surroundings like?"

Erm... There were lots of rainbow- coloured fish. And corals... Oh and the water was really clear but I thought it looked kinda pink."

There was a gust of wind as Erza ran out of the building at full speed.

"Erza!" Gray called out, but she was already out of sight.

Natsu lifted me into his arms and chased after Erza. I caught a glimpse of a stunned Gray before everything became a blur.

"Natsu! Stop going so fast!" I screamed, clinging on to him for dear life.

"We need to catch up with her! Erza's part of our team and we'll help her find Jellah!" He grinned, before stopping suddenly right in front of Erza.

Gray and Happy caught up with us, and stood beside us, panting.

Erza's face was stone- cold. "Go back." She said.

"W- what?" I gasped.

Her expression didn't change. "Go back. You're not coming with me."

"Not happening." Gray said, crossing his arms determinedly.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "I will force you to go back if I have to."

Gray continued staring defiantly at her. So did Natsu and Happy.

"It's too dangerous. We know almost nothing about this." She said, bringing up her fist.

"Which is why we are coming with you." Natsu stated.

Erza's eyes widened just a little as she realized why we were here with her. We were here _for_ her. A hint of a smile played on her lips, but her pride did not allow her to give in, so she simply turned and said dully, "Suit yourself." Before she walked on speedily.

Gray and Natsu grinned and followed, while I tagged along as fast as I could go.

In the end, Happy ended up carrying me because I got too tired to continue running, and we reached a train station. With a meow, Happy changed into a wingless cat and dropped me.

I yelped, but Gray caught me just before I hit the ground. Natsu growled slightly, but reached out to catch Happy.

"You sure are heavy, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead.

I shot him a glare but forgave him since he had been carrying me most of the way.

We got tickets and climbed aboard the train, where we found an empty carriage.

"So, where are we going?" I said loudly, not knowing who I was actually asking. The mood was just slightly tense, but I didn't know how to loosen it.

Erza continued staring blankly out of the window, lost in thought, but she shook herself as she registered my question. That was when I realized that she was the only one who knew where we were heading.

She cleared her throat and spoke, her eyes not meeting ours, "The Pink Sea. It's located at the eastern border of the continent, known for its pinkish water which is rumoured to have powerful magical powers. Only, no one knows anything about these powers."

There was silence in the carriage. The Pink Sea? Whatever a silly name. Anyone could have thought of that! How about... The Pink Jewel- Sea? Or... The Water That Glows Pink?

Gah, what am I thinking?

"How are we getting there?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. I only know that there is a town near it, so I figure we'll probably be able to get directions from the town-folk."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO SAVE JELLAH!" Natsu shouted, getting pumped up. The train suddenly lurched forward. He gulped, before trying to escape through the window, and then falling into his seat in a spineless heap.


End file.
